How to brew coffee
by rookieD
Summary: Post 5.4. One-shot. Sam and Andy get rid of the decaf, once and for all.


_Another snippet. Just for fun. Just because._

_Post 5.4. One-shot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue_

* * *

The next morning McNally brings the coffee. Her hair is in a damp ponytail, the t-shirt is new, and she's wearing a grin. "Hey," she greets Sam, cup reaching out, practically bumping his shoulder.

He diverts his eyes away once and for all from the roster he has been trying to memorize, studies Andy instead. Maybe for a few beats too long he wonders how she'd react if she knew he now knows her next 4 weeks of shifts off by heart.

He sticks his tongue in his cheek, then decides that if he tries to keep his own grin to himself, something inside might come undone. "Hey," he responds finally, the greeting giddy at best.

McNally almost blushes, looks for all the world like she could be having her own internal debate about exactly which, and how many, feelings she should be displaying right now.

He'd move a step closer to her, show her some empathy, except she's already all the way there. Tucked in to his side like they're more than good friends -

Which. Well. Yeah, probably the terms 'buddy' and 'pal' don't sum things up.

(Sam doesn't have a great deal of experience related to buddy-pal-girl-friends, but his guess is that you don't spend a whole lot of time thinking about _them_ being the mother of your children some day -

And he'd be a liar if he tried to tell anyone he didn't want a bunch of mini-McNally's that he packed school lunches for -

So, yeah, probably McNally is not _only_ a friend).

She smiles some more at him as he takes the cup from her hand.

"Thank you," he says, without looking down at the warm vessel. He already knows it's gonna be good.

She gives him a cute shrug, some angled eyebrows to match, morning voice on. "My pleasure."

Sam smiles some more, now completely oblivious to the rest of 15. Is pleased she hasn't pulled away yet. Is pleased he hasn't as well. It's another 20 minutes 'til parade anyway. He figures he can keep this going for a while yet before she has to go get into uniform.

He spots Prepstein on approach, goofy matching grins and a bounce in their steps. He doesn't roll his eyes, salutes them with his coffee instead -

Then returns his gaze to McNally.

"Sleep okay?" He asks her quietly, turning his shoulder and facing her directly to ensure the conversation is only between them.

He wants to know how she slept, of course. Was tempted to text her at hourly intervals last night after he dropped her off to make sure she wasn't being kept awake by ruminating thoughts about her rookie's mistakes -

He resisted though, liked how things between them were left for the evening -

Of course, this morning is a different story. Today is a new day. He wants to keep moving forward, take the next step. Whatever the hell that even means.

McNally nods, glances over Sam's shoulder momentarily at the passing lovebirds, and then back up into his eyes. Keeps a warm watch over his whole face for the rest of their conversation, including the parts that aren't said. "Really, really, really well." Andy's voice is so, so quiet that it has Sam assuming that her nocturnal patterns are something she only wants him to know of.

(He is happy to know them. He is happy to be the _only_ one to know them. He is happy to know them back to front, inside out, and anyway around).

There's a lengthy silence charged with enough electricity to light up Toronto. McNally's eyes alone are about to blind Sam.

"Really?" Sam replies in a blink, eventually, when he finds the words... Word. Chest rising and falling fairly rapidly while he tries not to think about a dreamy, sleepy, half naked McNally tangled up in her sheets.

(Or his, for that matter...

_Slow_. He reminds his body, slamming on the brakes. Damn head not doing the good job it's been doing this past -

While).

McNally's grin turns into a smirk, probably because she's mind-reading Sam. "_Really_." She confirms, continues with the smiling, eyes carefully trawling Sam's features, landing on his lips.

Sam spends the next minute or two thinking about that nice kiss goodnight, thank you, whatever it was -

The one where she took the lead.

The one that pretty much told him they were ready to be...

Well. He's not entirely sure yet. But it's probably _different_ to friends. _Better_ too.

He leans forward a little, gets his face closer to McNally's. "Here's to challenges...in a good way," he murmurs, friendly...with an edge. Knows exactly what he wants to do next -

Before he gets to that part though, he's rewarded by some more heat radiating off Andy. "Good challenges, yeah," she whispers back at him. Her own coffee cup bumping against him this time, just above his hip.

"McSwarek!" The booming voice is from the other end of the hallway. Ollie, still mostly covering up that white shirt. "Parade's up in 5. Early start to the day." Sam can hear the shit-eating grin.

Andy startles, eyes going wide. "Shoot!" Her head whips around, ponytail flicking at Sam's chest. Ollie's already gone, the rear end of him disappearing through the doors, clearly on a mission to get 15 back on track.

Which...yeah...

Sam tugs at McNally's belt loops. "Better make it a quick change," he grins down at her, leans the rest of the way in -

Kisses her soft on the lips, lingers...

...and _lingers_.

It's a good one, that's for sure.

When he pulls away, McNally looks as content as Sam feels. Not so flustered as she was a minute ago.

"See you in there, partner," he says, casually, stepping back, giving her space.

She smiles broadly, nods her head. Steps - but not in the direction of the change rooms. Pushes up on her toes and kisses Sam. Stays in the spot. "See you in there, partner."

Seemingly, when they're both satisfied, McNally finally makes her move to get changed.

They watch one another until she disappears. Smiles still firmly in place.

In the end, Sam decides to wait for her, figures they'll join parade together, hear whatever today has to hold from the bench at the back of the room, again, side-by-side.

fin.


End file.
